


Feferi's Confident Confession

by Tirgo



Series: FefNep Anthology [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Yuri, just a random thing i made out of nowhere??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: Feferi's interested in Nepeta and she isn't afraid to admit it. Can Nepeta handle this sudden romantic assault?? One shot.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Series: FefNep Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043
Kudos: 10





	Feferi's Confident Confession

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

CC: )(-ELLO! 38)  
AC: :33 < hello!!  
CC: I'm )(oping you don't mind totally random strangers )(itting you up.  
AC: :33 < i guess theres always a possibility it can happen :OO  
AC: :33 < should i mind?  
CC: No, it would be better if you didn't mind. 38)  
CC: Okay, okay, let's see. T)(ere's soo many t)(ings we've got to get to...  
AC: :33 < what?  
CC: First t)(ing's first. My name is Feferi Peixes. I'm the )(eiress apparent and I know at least a few people w)(o would say I'm a pretty cool girl.  
CC: W)(at about you? 38)  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < my names nepeta, im just somebody being here on the internet  
CC: I noticed you doing t)(at!  
AC: :33 < you did?  
CC: Y-ES! In fact, it is t)(e reason w)(y I decided to reac)( out to you today.  
AC: :33 < :OO  
AC: :33 < this is an action packed first m33ting so far!  
CC: I noticed somet)(ing in particular about you, Nepeta. 38)  
CC: T)(at's a cute name, too. Nepeta. N-EP-ETA! I can put my little forks in t)(ere, see? T)(is is going great already!  
AC: :33 < umm yeah :PP  
AC: :33 < its kinda hard to read your quirk sometimes  
AC: :33 < are the parentheses supposed to be h s  
CC: Yes, t)(ey are )(s!  
CC: I mean Hs.  
CC: Okay you know what, no more quirk. If the lady prefers. 38)  
AC: :33 < its fine with me either way!!  
CC: Nepeta, we need to get to the main purpose of our conversation.  
AC: :33 < what is it going to be??  
AC: :33 < youve got me interested now  
CC: I was looking at you online, and I was really interested in the pictures I saw!  
AC: :33 < you were looking at pictures of me?  
CC: You put them up for the world to see, right?  
AC: :33 < only for mutual furiends!  
AC: :33 < who do i know that youre furiends with? :OO  
CC: You know that guy Eridan?  
CC: Talks wwith that dumb wwavvy accent?  
AC: :33 < ughh yes  
AC: :33 < i thought i blocked him!  
AC: :33 < im still not really that good with computer things to be honest with you :((  
CC: That's okay. 38)  
CC: Also, his accent is even worse in person. I don't even know if that's something he just does for fun or not?  
AC: :33 < youve met that guy in r33l life?  
CC: Yes, we've been dating for quite a while now. 38P  
CC: Pale, I mean. Totally open on the more scarlet part. You know what I mean.   
AC: :33 < oh i s33   
AC: :33 < how do you put up with a guy like that?  
AC: :33 < he hasnt tried to hit on you in a ummm  
AC: :33 < more redder type of way?  
CC: Umm...  
CC: No, I don't think so. Not that I remember anyway?  
CC: BUT ANYWAY!  
CC: Nepeta we need to get back to the point.  
AC: :33 < okay we can get to the point! its fine  
CC: Thank you! 38)  
CC: Well, the point is that I looked at your pictures and saw that you were incredibly adorable, plus exactly my type.  
CC: So I wanted to do two things:  
CC: 1. Let you know that I would much like if you tried going out with me.  
CC: 2. Try to convince you to become my matesprit as soon as possible.  
CC: What do you think?  
CC: Nepeta?  
CC: Still there?  
AC: :33 < you what???????????  
AC: :33 < hold on im so lost  
AC: :33 < what are you talking about??  
CC: I'm saying that I want to go out with you.  
CC: Is that okay?  
AC: :33 < go out??  
AC: :33 < but we just met!   
AC: :33 < i dont even know who you are like basically at all i dont think!  
AC: :33 < we cant just like start going out  
CC: Yes we can!  
CC: How many matesprits have you had, Nepeta?  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < why am i telling you exactly????  
CC: None?  
AC: :33 < i havent said anything!!  
CC: I haven't gone out with anyone either.  
CC: Actually, this is the first time I've really felt like this in general.  
CC: Sooooo yeah! 38P  
CC: Let's just talk troll to troll like trolls, okay?  
AC: :33 < okay...  
CC: I want to touch you so bad.  
AC: :33 < omg what!!  
CC: I really want to make you squirm, I swear to christ if I could calm my heart I would try!  
AC: :33 < WHAT!  
CC: Nepeta, to me, you are exactly what I want right now!  
AC: :33 < i thought we were going to talk like trolls or something not have you say things like this!!!!!  
CC: Well...  
CC: What's so scary about dating?  
AC: :33 < huh?  
CC: Why don't you want to date me?  
AC: :33 < ok furst of all   
AC: :33 < i literally know not even one thing about you! also you are r33lly, r33lly forward!  
CC: You want some pictures??  
CC: How explicit do you want them to get?  
AC: :33 < i didnt say that  
CC: No seriously, how explicit?  
AC: :33 < NO EXPLICIT! none levels of explicit!  
\- cuttlefishCuller sent file wink.png -  
CC: So? What do you think? 38)  
CC: Do you think I'm attractive at all?  
AC: :33 < feferi  
AC: :33 < i dont think people normally talk the way you are talking!!!  
CC: I don't care if other people are afraid to say how they really feel!  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < thats good i guess  
AC: :33 < i think  
CC: What do you think of the picture though?  
AC: :33 < um!!  
AC: :33 < well lets s33  
AC: :33 < you have fins!  
CC: Yes, and?  
AC: :33 < and r33lly sharp looking t33th  
CC: Always good to have, right? 38D  
AC: :33 < and ummm youre wearing goggles  
CC: What about the attractiveness part?  
AC: :33 < ummmmmmmmmmmmm  
CC: That's a lot of ms!  
AC: :33 < yes it is ok!  
AC: :33 < umm  
CC: Nepeta, if you aren't attracted to me, I'd rather know now rather than later.  
CC: It's okay if I'm not your type! 38)  
AC: :33 < thats not what im saying  
CC: You haven't said anything at all!  
AC: :33 < how am i supposed to just come out and be like okay heres how attractive i think you are  
CC: Nepeta, when it comes to troll talk...  
CC: We trolls need to date many others in order to do our part for our entire race.   
CC: I know that we are already of the age where trolls are expected to be experimenting sexually!   
AC: :33 < soo... i should just date whoever comes along?  
CC: No...  
CC: I just mean that maybe it's not such a bad thing to be honest about how you feel.  
CC: Because I'm not afraid to try and take a shot when I honestly like someone!  
AC: :33 < i dont know...  
CC: Nepeta, could you just do me one thing?  
CC: Tell me honestly if you find me attractive.  
AC: :33 < hrgughhh  
CC: Please?  
CC: I can just leave after that, it's okay.  
AC: :33 < WELL......  
CC: 38)  
AC: :33 < welllllll ummm gosh   
AC: :33 < i meannn welll yeah?  
CC: "Well yeah?"!?  
AC: :33 < i think   
AC: :33 < yknow umm  
CC: Honesty, Nepeta! Honesty! Please!  
AC: XOO < AAAGH  
AC: :33 < yes i find you attractive??  
CC: QUESTION MARKS??  
AC: :33 < IM ALLOWED  
AC: :33 < i did not wake up today expecting to have to deal with this  
CC: You DO find me attractive, though?  
AC: :33 < just go back in the chat log and read it  
CC: Don't get snippy with me, Nepeta!  
CC: Is there anything in particular about me that you like?  
AC: :33 < i cant say anything!!!!  
CC: Is that you having nothing to say, or being unable to say it?  
AC: :33 < :'((  
CC: Okay okay! I'm sorry! 38O  
CC: Maybe I've gotten a little intense by accident?  
AC: :33 < yes its intense feferi...   
CC: I'm sorry... it's just that... Nepeta, I want us to be together.  
AC: :33 < asgghhh  
AC: :33 < HOW can you possibly say things like that???  
CC: Nepeta! I love that name, by the way.  
AC: :33 < oh my god youre so dumb  
CC: Is that endearing to you? 38)  
AC: :33 < im not convinced  
CC: Why not?  
AC: :33 < ok lets remind ourselves i still barely know anything about you??  
AC: :33 < that hasnt changed!!  
CC: Oh...  
CC: But you find me attractive at least.  
AC: :33 < i dont know anything about you  
CC: But you know that you find me attractive!  
AC: :33 < omg  
AC: :33 < are you always this relentless  
CC: I don't think so.  
CC: I really think we would make a great couple... and you're so cute...  
AC: :33 < RELENTLESS  
CC: I DON'T THINK IT'S THAT BAD??  
CC: Okay, actually, let's just clam down for a minute.  
CC: If you don't want to go out with me now, that's fine.   
CC: That just means I have a brand new challenge to overcome! 38)  
AC: :33 < feferi just relax  
AC: :33 < idk ok??  
AC: :33 < i dont really know much of anything about romance and romantic things  
AC: :33 < sure i like romance but when it comes to me i dont know??  
AC: :33 < im too shy to try anything like that... but anyway im also pretty sure you are moving way too fast!  
CC: I swear I'd treat you right. Not going to rush anything! Everything can be at your own pace! 38)  
CC: Nepeta... this is just me talking totally selfishly right now, but...  
CC: Just go out with me! I want to make out with a cute girl!  
AC: :33 < hurgghhgh  
CC: What does it mean when you just type a bunch of letters like that?  
CC: Is that something land dwellers do when chatting?  
AC: :33 < umm idk  
AC: :33 < its just talking normally  
AC: :33 < sometimes its hard to react to something with your message and really convey how you f33l you know??  
CC: I see... 38O  
CC: Well, I think you should go out with me so we can kiss.  
AC: :33 < youre killing me feferi x((  
CC: I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Okay I'm actually really sorry I'll stop now.  
CC: I'm sorry. We'll talk some other time. Bye.  
AC: :33 < wait what??  
AC: :33 < where are you going??  
CC: I thought I was going too far so I'm going to stop now.  
AC: :33 < noo feferi its okay relax  
CC: What do you mean?  
AC: :33 < idk feferi just relax  
CC: Why call me back unless you actually do want to go out with me?  
AC: :33 < i dont think that can be the only possible reason but ok feferi  
CC: Okay okay 38P  
CC: Well... What are we supposed to talk about otherwise?  
AC: :33 < omg feferi RELAX!!  
AC: :33 < ill go out with you ok??  
CC: WHAT???  
AC: :33 < we can try going out  
CC: Why do you say that??  
AC: :33 < isnt that what you wanted me to say?????  
CC: Yes but why say it now???  
AC: :33 < feferi youre right ok?  
AC: :33 < its ok for people to just.... go out if thats what they feel like doing  
AC: :33 < i cant believe im saying this but somehow you convinced me. ill try going out with you :PP  
AC: :33 < we can give it a try and if it doesnt work out then thats how it goes  
AC: :33 < okay?  
CC: Okay... 38))))))  
CC: Okay!!!!!!  
CC: Yay!  
CC: Nepeta!!!!!  
AC: :33 < yes....  
CC: Nepeta, I love you! 38)  
AC: :33 < feferi just relax..........  
CC: Love you...  
AC: :33 < FEFERI just relax already calm down  
CC: I love you...  
AC: :33 < what am i getting myself into!  


**Author's Note:**

> If you know what would be good tags for this let me know because I can't think of any?? Thanks for reading!


End file.
